


The Moments In Between: Ragged Insomnia

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: The Moments In Between [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Guardian Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Nudity, References to PTSD, but not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: Who knows how long Zavala has been awake now? The shadows on the City's walls don't sleep either. They just keep calling him, and beckoning him.Beckoning him into the Dark.For the people he protects are just workers, but he's a soldier, and tired soldiers plagued by nightmares are so much easier to break.Unless someone notices, and intervenes...Takes place sometime afterChapter 7 ('Hope') of 'Blessings of the Traveler'.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala (past/implied), Female Guardian/Ikora Rey/Zavala (implied), Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: The Moments In Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023943
Kudos: 4





	The Moments In Between: Ragged Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Lore of the Traveler's Chosen, an unused dialogue line where Zavala recounts being crushed by that Cabal's boot during the end of the Red War, the theory that the band name, Imagine Dragons, is an anagram of Ragged Insomnia, and two Imagine Dragon songs, 'Nothing Left to Say' and 'Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older)'. 
> 
> I'd like to stress this is NOT a songfic, however, but the lyrics in both songs inspired the intro quote, the fic summary and some of the scenes in this.

**_“The line we walk keeps getting thinner by the day. And I don’t know whether the path I’ve set us upon is the right one or not. But I will see it through to the end, even if it means my death. Even if people hate me for it in the end. As long as they’re all safe… as long as you’re both safe… that’s all that matters to me.”_ ** \- Commander Zavala.

* * *

_He was in the City, the night it was liberated from the Red Legion’s control. The smell of burning assailed his nostrils as he and those he was leading charge into the fray, to what he knows will be the final deaths of many of those alongside him. He himself is nearly among them as he was sent flying by the backhand of an unseen Cabal Centurion, then pinned to the ground by a Legionary's boot on his neck, threatening to break it or asphyxiate him. Zavala knows this nightmare, knows how it will play out; he’s had it so many times before. Any moment now, either Hawthorne’s rifle will save him and he’ll wake up, or the boot will snap his neck and the shock of dying will do the same._

_Neither happened. The scene kept replaying, over and over again, the edges of his vision getting darker and darker until everything was a Taken shade of black and white, and he was no longer seeing things from his own perspective but, rather, an outsider looking in. Zavala watched through these unknown eyes as his own neck got snapped, the crack loud enough to cause him to flinch at the sound._

_The darkness clouded his vision once more, and Zavala saw himself standing at his usual spot in the Tower courtyard, but he looked wrong. Ill. Corrupt. When his dark mirror turned to stare at him, where his eyes would normally glow the soft blue of the sky, they instead emanated an icy, uncaring coldness that was so unlike him, it actually made the Titan recoil and feel sick._

_But it was not as nauseating as the next sight._

_“Fight it, Zavala!”_

_Ikora stood before his dark self, shotgun leveled his way, trying to reason with him. There was an open, bloody gash on her forehead, just above her left eyebrow, and a small river of blood was pouring from it down her face, barely avoiding her eye. When he saw blood on his dark-self’s fists, it didn’t take Zavala long to work out that he had been the cause of the Warlock’s wounds, much to his horror. He wanted to move to protect Ikora, to punch some sense into himself maybe, but found he could do neither as he was forced to watch the nightmare continue to play out._

_“I know you are in there!” She continued to shout at his turned self, who merely glared at her in silence. “No matter how much you hurt me, I won’t kill you, Zavala!”_

_“We are not… Za-va-la.” The chilling, guttural voice that finally came from the not-him’s mouth was calculating and deliberate as it drew out his name. “It mistakes the salvation we offer as war. We will take you, as we took this one. All you need do is hear our truth, as it did.”_

_The shotgun started to shake in her hand before she lowered it slightly. “If I hear your truth… will you spare him?”_

_Zavala watched as his corrupt counterpart tilted his head in consideration. “What is this one to you?”_

_“I…” Ikora’s breath hitched. Her gun lowered fully, and her free hand slid over her gravid belly. “Everything. He’s everything to me. Take me instead. Please.”_

_He wanted to scream at her. Shout, yell for her to stop. To his credit, he tried, but no sound left his mouth._

_His dark mirror sneered, icy eyes barely containing his delight at the turn in the situation. “Very well. As you wish,_ **_o Warlock mine_ ** _.”_

_Zavala screamed as the corruption left him and his perspective was finally returned to his body. He lunged for Ikora, trying to stop her being Taken, but her honey coloured eyes turned to that same icy darkness his had once been before he could stop it._

_“I’m sorry.” Was the last thing Ikora spoke softly, pleadingly, in her own voice before the haunting voice that had possessed Zavala spoke through her instead. “This one ours, now.”_

_“Ikora, don’t-” The Titan began, almost begging._

_She drew her shotgun on him. Before his mind could think to hesitate, his body moved to draw his Auto Rifle, his finger pulling the trigger. There was a thud as Ikora fell to the ground, fresh wounds in her chest._

_Zavala’s weapon fell from his hands, forgotten as the horror of what he’d done dawned on him. He was at her side in an instant, cradling her lifeless form._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Ikora.” He pressed his forehead to hers._

_There was a burst of Light as Ophiuchus rezzed her. A gloved hand was at his throat shortly after._

_“You… you bastard!” She spat at him, tears in her eyes, fingers squeezing tight as she choked him to death. “You killed our child! Why didn’t you try to stop the Darkness?! Why didn’t you_ **_fight_ ** _it?!”_

_The Awoken Titan had just enough time to glance down at her abdomen. Where it had once been swollen, it was now flat, her Ghost unable to bring their child back as he had been able to do with her. He let out a strangled noise of protest, but otherwise didn’t resist when Ikora broke his neck surer than any Cabal boot would ever do. He deserved it, after all. He should have fought harder. Maybe if he had, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now._

_That was his last thought as he faded from existence and the nightmare exploded in his head._

* * *

_Zavala was bolt upright then, face and body dripping with sweat as he struggled to breathe. It wasn’t the first nightmare he’d had since the Red War, of late, nor even this week alone, in fact. As he fought to regain control of his breathing, he doubted it would be the last, either. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands, exhausted. They were getting worse, he knew. It wouldn’t be long before people took notice or he ended up collapsing at work. But he couldn’t stop, not now, not with so much on the line. As long as Ikora was at his side, he could-_

_Zavala froze, like a deer in Sparrow lights, as his hand fell on the unexpectedly empty bed-space next to him. It took the Awoken Titan a moment to remember he was in his own apartment, not Ikora’s, which he had been staying in at night more often than not up until recently. It took him another second to remember that the arrangement had been his idea, made under the guise that he would be working late and didn’t want to disturb Ikora from her rest as he returned to her apartment, when in fact the reality was it was for the very reason he himself was sat awake in the first place._

_Zavala swallowed his shame. He felt guilty for lying to her, even slightly. While it was true he had worked late some nights, it wasn’t always so. He didn’t want to worry Ikora though, not when she already had the added burden of being pregnant with their child. It was this thinking that led the Awoken Titan to decide to return back to his office for the night, for he knew sleep would not claim him again for the evening, and idle time - in his eyes - was wasted time._

_Before he could start getting dressed into his armour, Zavala was startled by the sound of light footfalls that appeared to be coming from his apartment’s small kitchen. He was immediately on alert, amplified from the residual adrenaline coursing through him from his nightmare, and the smell in the air around him became tinged with ozone as his Light shifted to Arc in response. Sparks of electricity danced around the Awoken’s now clenched fists as he crept out of his room cautiously to investigate._

_“Who’s there?” He called, voice deep and full of warning. “No funny business. Show yourself!”_

_The wind that howled outside was the only reply, blowing a chilling draught throughout the apartment that caused the mostly naked Titan to shiver, sending a rippling sheen of Light cascading over his pale blue skin. A frown overtook his features. He did not recall leaving a window open; he was a very methodical man with it came to the security of his apartment, no matter how sleep deprived he was._

_“This is your last warning!” Zavala barked again, the crackling around his fists intensifying. “Come out of the shadows willingly, or face my Light!”_

_Still nothing. The Titan grated his teeth._

_“Very well. You leave me no choice!”_

_On a silent count of three, Zavala burst into his kitchen, Arc energy thrumming around him, only to find it as deserted as he had left it before going to sleep, clearly so despite the lack of lighting. Nothing was amiss… except the open window. He frowned again, letting his Arc Light dissipate, before flicking on the light and motioning to shut the window._

_And there in the corner of his glowing blue eyes, positioned neatly on the small dining table, sat two objects: a mug of freshly made, steaming hot coffee, and a note stuck to the side of it._

_“What in the Traveler…?” Zavala started to himself, peeling the note off the mug, the paper warm under his fingers. He squinted at the small, neat cursive, struggling to read as his eyes adjusted to the light._

_‘Zav,_

_A pick-me-up. Figured you might need it._

_I know what you’re gonna do. Don’t even think about it. I’ve got everything covered here._

_Go see her. I know you don’t want to trouble her, but you can’t keep doing this._

_And if *I’ve* noticed, she’s *definitely* noticed. And if *she’s* noticed, she’ll be worrying more than you could ever worry her with words._

_She told me once that the Vanguard looks after itself, but that only works if we open up to each other. If not her, then come to me. I know we aren’t as close, but… go to one of us. Or someone. Anyone._

_It’s not just the City that needs you anymore, Zav. And it’s not just yourself that feels your pain._

_\- FXIII.’_

_Zavala’s eyes scanned the note. Once, twice, before looking at the window he had just shut. A Hunter’s work to be certain, and he only knew one who called him by that name and signed off with that callsign._

_Dallas-13._

_A small, tired smile crept across his lips as he sat down at the table and sipped his coffee. The Exo had even managed to make it just how he liked it whenever he needed to wake up; strong, black, no sugar. Her words in the note she’d left him played on the Vanguard Commander’s mind as he swallowed the warming, dark liquid._

_Dallas was right; he couldn’t keep doing this. Not forever, at any rate. Not without talking to someone. And if she could somehow sense his turmoil despite their (generally speaking) more professional relationship, then what was_ **_Ikora_ ** _getting from him?_

_Zavala was quickly on his feet once he had drunk his coffee, returning back to his room to finish getting changed as he had intended, consumed by a surprising, almost desperate desire to see the aforementioned Warlock, despite the lateness of the hour. He debated wearing the familiar comforting weight of his armour, but ultimately shunned it in favour of a smart-casual shirt and trousers, coupled with military style boots and a thick trench coat to protect against the winter storm threatening to brew in the inky night. No sooner was he dressed, the Awoken Titan was out the door, striding with purpose towards his end goal._

_Despite the distance and having to fight against the slowly worsening weather, Zavala made it to Ikora’s apartment in no time at all. Only when he was outside the door, pale fist raised and ready to knock, did he come to his senses and remember why him being there was a terrible idea._

_“Well, you’re here now.” He felt his Ghost pulse warmly across his raised hand, speaking out loud, though not making a physical appearance. “And this storm isn’t going anywhere any time soon, so you might as well stick it out.”_

_“Me being here now goes against the very reason I stopped staying with Ikora overnight in the first place.” Zavala protested, trying to keep quiet even though the wind was now practically drowning out any sound he was making. “I should just go.”_

_“Go where?”_

_There was a sudden press of Void Light around him as he whirled around, coming face to face with Ikora, looking a little worse for wear, the thicker, winter version of her usual robes soaked through and hugging the swell of her gravid belly. He had been lucky to get out of his apartment ahead of the storm; wherever the Warlock Vanguard had been, she hadn’t been so lucky. The Titan spared a brief glance to the sky, and realised it wouldn’t be long before he looked the same way, before his mind abruptly returned back to the question he had just been asked._

_“Looking for you.” Zavala amended his unspoken answer before it could worm its way out of his mouth in front of his actual answer’s place. In the back of his mind, he swore he could feel his Ghost laughing at him as if knowing this was going to happen. “I was… looking for you.”_

_Ikora offered him an amused smile, despite her bedraggled, miserable appearance. “Funny. I was looking for you, as well. I actually came by your apartment. We must have just missed each other.”_

_Zavala blinked._ **_She_ ** _had been looking for_ **_him_ ** _? He looked away from her guiltily, feeling far worse for having been the cause of her being drenched through than he would have been just disturbing her. He snapped back to it when he felt something warm, wet and heavy pressing into his midsection, only to be greeted with Ikora’s face pressed close to his own._

_“Zavala...” She addressed him fondly, tender arms snaking around the Titan as she pulled him in as close as her own swollen midsection would allow for a kiss, though she did not linger long. “Let’s get inside before this weather gets any worse.”_

_“I…” Zavala opened his mouth, so many protests on his lips, but only one making it to the surface. “I’ve already caused you too much disturbance for tonight…”_

_She chuckled at him, but there was a serious look in her honey colour eyes. “That wasn’t a request.”_

_Her words were almost whiplash in their effect, to the point Zavala didn’t even resist when Ikora led him inside her apartment. Only when the door clicked shut and the rain began to fall in earnest outside, drumming against the side of the building, did the Titan snap out of his daze._

_“I should run you a bath,” he offered her quietly, “considering you’re in this state because of me.”_

_“I’ll take a shower in a moment.” Ikora countered his offer, before putting forward one of her own. “You could join me, if you like.”_

_The ‘And then we can talk’ went unsaid, but Zavala could feel its implication, if the way her Light suddenly pressed against his mind was any indication._

_Still, he feigned innocence in his next answer, despite the futility of it, “I’m fine, really.”_

_Predictably, Ikora didn’t buy it. “Are we talking about the shower, or other things? Because we both know that the answer to at least one of those is a lie.”_

_The Titan reached across for her, cupping her damp, rain-speckled cheek with his cool, bare hand, the shimmering, pale Arc-blue of his skin contrasting against her own dark flesh. He tried not to look desperate when he spoke his next words, but had no doubt he was failing spectacularly in that regard._

_“Ikora. I would feel better if…” A sigh escaped his lips. “Just... let me do this for you. Please.”_

_The Warlock Vanguard looked like she might protest, but she thankfully relented, giving Zavala his opportunity to escape to the bathroom. Not only to fulfill his offer, but to compose himself. He had never found it easy to talk about problems of a personal nature, nor how the burden of keeping everyone safe was slowly crushing him. And as he began to run the water to fill the bath, he realised he didn’t even know where to begin._

_‘Wherever is easiest.’ He felt Ikora’s Light press against his own, and Zavala felt a sense of deja vu come over him as he inhaled softly and turned his head to the Warlock, who was now wrapped up in nothing but a thick, fluffy violet coloured bathrobe._

_“It may take some time.” The Titan Vanguard admitted softly out loud, glowing blue eyes watching his companion carefully._

_Her brown eyes were unblinking as her counter came, this time audibly. “We have all night.”_

_“But you need to-”_

_“Zavala.” Ikora cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand, dropping the robe from her body for emphasis. “I would rest easier knowing that someone was helping you. So please, let me in. You’ve already done so much for the City. For me. Let someone take care of you, just for once.”_

_The Awoken’s eyes widened briefly of their own accord at the sight of the now naked, heavily pregnant Warlock before him. It wasn’t anything Zavala hadn’t seen before and wasn’t already used to, but he couldn’t help his own biology. Luckily, it did not betray him too much, but he did feel warm all of a sudden as he fumbled for the taps of the bath to turn off the water, and he knew it wasn’t due to the steam coming from said bath._

_“... Very well.” He relented rather reluctantly, not wishing to argue with Ikora in her current condition. Besides, he knew better than to debate a Warlock, and Dallas_ **_had_ ** _made him come looking for her in order to talk in the first place, after all. “But I want you to enjoy your bath first before we talk. And on that, I am not compromising.”_

_“Hmm.” The Voidwalker hummed noncommittally, a noise Zavala had learned to take as a ‘We’ll see’ over their years of friendship. She strode towards the bathtub, only to be stopped by the aforementioned Titan placing a hand on her swollen belly like he would place a Barricade to stop enemy gunfire. “What is it?”_

_“The water might be a bit warm.” He told her, raking his fingers through the water to both check the temperature and make sure the hot and cold water had mixed evenly. “I don’t want you scalding yourself.”_

_“I’m pregnant, Zavala, not fragile.” It almost sounded like an admonishment, but the way Ikora’s lips curved up into a slight, teasing smile softened the effect of her words. “I think you’re stalling. Or looking for an excuse to touch me.”_

_The Awoken Titan frowned, opening his mouth to counter her, but she continued before he could get any words out, one hand offered to him, the other on top of his on her bump._

_“Join me.”_

_Zavala couldn’t quite suppress the shiver that travelled down his spine at her whispered plea. Yet, he still felt compelled to complete his earlier objection in some form or another. “This was meant to be for you-”_

_“Relaxing for a while might make whatever you have to say easier to talk about.”_

_His lips parted again briefly as he stared up at her, electric blue eyes meeting her dark ones, before he closed his mouth again silently. He really couldn’t argue against that logic, so instead opted to swing his free hand out of the bath to grasp her offered one, and let himself be hauled to his feet effortlessly by Ikora’s surprising strength._

_“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

_Zavala nodded, working on the buttons of his coat to remove it, before unlacing his boots. While he started shedding clothes, Ikora tested the water with her toes, before stepping into the bath fully once she found the water’s warmth to her satisfaction. By the time she had sunk down and immersed most of her body in warm liquid, Zavala had finally managed to get undressed. She parted her legs slightly to make room for him, before gently slapping the surface of the water just in front of her with a hand, indicating where she wanted him to sit._

_One of the Titan’s dark brows raised, and his eyes flicked between where she’d indicated and the dark peak of her belly just sticking out of the water, uncertain, before settling on Ikora’s face. “Are you sure?”_

_“If I wasn’t, would I be asking?” She countered softly, chuckling quietly._

_“I suppose not.”_

_He stepped into the warm water tentatively, slowly and cautiously sinking down into a sitting position in front of Ikora, being careful not to lean back too much. He didn’t want to press too much of his weight against the Warlock’s belly and their child nestled safely within._

_“Relax, Zavala.” The Titan felt her damp hands rest on both of his shoulders, gently massaging the skin there. “You sit any stiffer, you’ll turn into a statue.”_

_“Funny, Cayde used to tell me the same thing...” He recalled fondly, though quickly trailed off, something Ikora was quick to notice._

_“You still miss him too, don’t you?”_

_“I thought having Dallas in place as Hunter Vanguard might make things a little easier but… you can’t just replace a lost friend that easily. Or a…” Zavala cut himself off, swallowing hard._

_“A partner?” Ikora supplied gently instead, shifting her hands to the Commander’s shoulder blades._

_That wasn’t the word that Zavala had in mind, not exactly, but he nodded anyway as he slowly melted into the Warlock’s touch. “Missing Cayde is not the reason I came looking for you tonight, though.”_

_Behind him, he felt Ikora nod, her hands slowing their movements just a fraction, but still enough for the Titan to feel it. “Does it have anything to do with staying away from me the past several nights?”_

_The wave of guilt that followed the Warlock’s words hit Zavala so hard that it actually took him a solid minute to realise that Ikora hadn’t spoken them with any sort of negative emotion, just plain and matter-of-fact. Of_ **_course_ ** _she had noticed, just as Dallas had predicted in her letter to him._

_“Ikora, I’m sorry-”_

_She squeezed his shoulders comfortingly, cutting him off. “You’ve been in pain, and you’re not one for sharing your burdens easily, I know. And I knew you’d come to me in time.”_

_Zavala gently shrugged Ikora’s hands off his shoulders, awkwardly maneuvering in the bathtub in order to turn and face her. “If you knew that, why did you come looking for me tonight?”_

_A sadness crossed the Warlock’s dark features. “Your Light was filled with more pain than I could bear. I simply couldn’t stand by and watch you suffer with whatever it was that was plaguing you any longer.”_

_Zavala reached down, gently taking her hands in his under the surface of the water. His eyes squeezed shut as he sighed quietly. “I stayed away so you wouldn’t wouldn’t worry, and yet you were worried about me anyway. Dallas was right. I should have known better…”_

_“Dallas?” Even without his eyes open, Zavala could sense the eyebrow rise from Ikora in her voice._

_“She… might have snuck into my apartment and left me a note..._ **_encouraging_ ** _me to come and find you.”_

_To the Titan’s surprise, the Warlock started chuckling, causing his eyes to snap open. “She really is more perceptive than we give her credit for.”_

_“Indeed.” Zavala couldn’t quite suppress the small smile tugging at his lips as he nodded in agreement. It didn’t last long, however, and he was soon frowning again as the memory of his latest nightmare swirled in his mind. “I think the Traveler is trying to test me.”_

_That got Ikora’s attention; every part of her body went still and taut as her gaze focused entirely on the Titan sat before her. It was very rare he came out with words like that, and when he did, the Warlock found that what followed them was always worth listening to. “What do you mean?”_

_Zavala took in a breath. He hated laying himself bare before someone at the best of times, though normally with Ikora it was easier. This, however, was harder than usual._

_“Nightmares.” He eventually gritted out between his teeth after a moment._

_Ikora clutched his hands tighter. She was a well read woman, and knew about the Awoken people’s relationships with dreams, in as much as they rarely just had the one; they tended to have many, all interlinked, often to the point of being prophetic. Certain Warlocks, like herself, often experienced similar things._

_“Reoccurring?” She prompted after a while of silence. When Zavala confirmed this with the barest of nods, she continued, “The Red War?”_

_“No.” The Commander shook his head once, then shook it again, seemingly changing his mind. “Yes.” Then he let out a noise somewhere between a grumble and an exasperated groan. “Not… entirely?”_

_Unexpectedly, Ikora leaned forwards, pressing her forehead tenderly to his. Her Light pressed against his, too. “Show me.”_

_Zavala withdrew back, both physically and with his Light. “Trust me when I say you don’t want to see that.”_

_The Warlock’s face remained neutral, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. “You know I’ve had similar nightmares myself. If it’s a question of whether I can handle it…”_

_“_ **_You_ ** _were there, Ikora.”_

_That stopped her in her tracks quickly enough. When the silence reigned too long, Zavala took it as a cue to continue._

_“You… you were there. I… hurt you. Badly. I couldn’t stop myself; I was… Taken…”_

_Ikora surged forward again, kissing him this time. Zavala allowed the interruption gladly, kissing her back with just as much passion. All too soon, he needed air again, but he still kept his face close to hers._

_“You freed me, but allowed yourself to be Taken instead. Ikora, I had to…”_

_He reached down to cup her belly, unable to stop the flashes of his nightmare leaking unbidden across their Light-bond. From the snippets Ikora got, she was quickly able to infer what had happened, and wrapped her own Light around his like a mother would hug a child. No wonder why he had been so rattled._

_“I’m here, Zavala. And I’m not going anywhere. I swear on my Bond.” Ikora promised him, gently caressing his cheek. “And that nightmare isn’t you. You wouldn’t hurt me unless you had no other choice.”_

_“What if it isn’t just some nightmare? What if the Traveler is trying to show me something? Ikora, I don’t want to have to... Between you and our child, I don’t want to have to make that choice.”_

_She kissed him. Again. “Nothing is set in stone, Zavala. And if that choice eventually comes, we’ll make it. Together.”_

_His forehead was on hers once more, the Titan clearly exhausted as he mumbled yet another apology._

_“Stay with me tonight.” She offered quietly as she pulled away to rise out of the tub, now sufficiently warmed. “We could both do with company tonight and I…” she paused, resting a hand on her belly briefly, reconsidering her choice of words, “_ ** _we_ ** _, miss you.”_

_Despite his earlier reluctance, Zavala couldn’t help but agree, following Ikora out of the tub and draining the water from it. They wasted no time in drying themselves off before making their way to Ikora’s bedroom falling wordlessly into bed, the Titan allowing the Warlock to hug him from behind and press her warm, gravid belly into his back._

_“Rest, Zavala. I’ll be here, no matter how many more times your nightmares wake you up.”_

_He wanted to counter Ikora, to tell her that she didn’t need to do this, that she needed her rest too, more so than him at this point, but his body betrayed him, exhaustion catching up with him and sending him off to the sleep he sorely needed._

_If the Traveler - or whatever else might have been plaguing him - would only just leave him alone for one night…_


End file.
